


Inevitable

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bucket List, F/M, TIVAness galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Ziva and Tony take an impromptu vacation to the beaches of Haifa; November 2012 (Season 10). Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	Inevitable

Inevitable

_Ziva and Tony take an impromptu mini-vacation for the long weekend for Veterans' Day by going to Haifa. Season 10, November 2012. Chapter 7.5 of "The Post Elevator Us." I felt it deserved to stand on its own!_

_Inevitable: adj. Certain to happen; unavoidable; necessary; sure to occur_

"You know, it was inevitable that you and I would wind up here." Tony looked at Ziva, her eyes sparkling with the moonlight on the beach at Haifa. It was a warm fall night, and the two had taken an impromptu mini-vacation when Gibbs sent them home on a Thursday afternoon before a long weekend, telling the team not to come back until Wednesday morning.

Through the Mossad officer, Benji Avrahim, who had worked with the team on the case they had just closed, Ziva was able to secure two seats on the military flight back to Tel Aviv. Once the transportation was confirmed, both quickly packed go bags and rushed to make the flight out. Benji was still working on a return flight, but nothing had been confirmed yet.

They had left DC at 2100 Thursday night and arrived in Tel Aviv at 1445 on Friday. The Mossad officer had driven the pair to Ziva's beach house in Haifa after taking them to the market for groceries. Tony was afraid they would owe a favor to Benji, but he laughed it off, saying that now he was even with Ziva. She reminded him that he would be even when he confirmed the return flight!

Tony pulled Ziva to him, and brushed his lips on hers. She pressed herself to him, deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmmm," she hummed into his kisses. They were the only ones on the beach. The moonlight on the sand and water added to the magical effect of the couple's togetherness. "I could stay this way forever, Tony."

"But then we couldn't check that certain item off your bucket list, Ziva." Tony lowered his voice to a whisper. "You know the one that involves less clothing, and lots more of this." He kissed her again, drawing her to him. "The reason we brought the blanket with us…"

Ziva helped Tony spread the blanket on the sand near the dunes. They sat down side by side; and Ziva leaned towards Tony; locking her lips on his. Tony pulled her to him, easing them both down onto the blanket so that they were laying face to face, bodies pressed together.

The moonlight cast shadows on the pair, but they could still see each other's eyes; the desire for each other burning bright. Ziva started tugging at the waistband on Tony's jeans. Tony's hand lifted the hem of Ziva's peasant skirt and touched her thigh. She moaned with pleasure at his touch. His fingers drifted upward, creating heat wherever he touched.

Ziva had undone all of the buttons on his jeans; she could feel his arousal, even before she slid the jeans down. When her hand touched skin, she realized that he had no underwear on; just his jeans. About the same time, Tony discovered that Ziva had nothing on under her skirt.

"We think alike yet again," he whispered in her ear and nibbled her ear lobe.

In response, she moaned his name, "Oh, Tony…" and slid his jeans down his upper legs. She pressed her hips into his, and moaned again. She rolled them both so that she was on top. Tony moaned her name as she moved her skirt out of the way. He loved having her on top; it was a major turn on for him.

Tony's hand played under her skirt as she lowered herself onto him. They both moaned at the contact, arousing each other even more. Ziva ground herself into him as his hand danced and teased her sensitive parts. Her motions urged him to go faster, needing release. "Hard and fast…" she moaned as he flipped them over.

He drove into her, sending them both to release with moans of pleasure. Tony kissed his ninja, his heart still racing, his breath coming in pants. She returned the kiss, her breathing as ragged as his, her heart also pounding.

Tony eased down by Ziva's side as she turned towards him, and they lay facing each other as they slowly came down from their love making. They shared tender kisses and caresses, speaking without words with their actions and eyes.

Tiredness from their travel was starting to creep in, so Ziva suggested that they return to the house before they fell asleep on the beach. She buttoned his jeans and he responded to her touch. She kissed him, "More to come when we are back inside." He picked up the blanket and they headed to the house, hand in hand.

Ziva put the blanket on a chair on the screen porch, and led Tony inside. Once in the door, she began unbuttoning his jeans again. The pair removed clothes and shared kisses to the bedroom, leaving a trail of discarded clothing in their wake. Once inside the bedroom, Tony picked Ziva up and carried her to the bed, placing her gently on her back. He knelt next to her and began kissing her body as she moaned in pleasure. Each kiss felt as though he had lit a thousand little fires on her skin.

He used his fingers, tongue and lips to pleasure her to climax. She screamed his name, turning him on even more. As she came down, he slowly kissed her lips, neck, and breasts. She ran her hands down his sides, and stroked him. He slowly entered her, savoring the sensations. Ziva moaned and pressed herself into him.

"Patience, sweetcheeks." He moved slowly, much less frenzied than their love making on the beach. "This time will be slow and gentle…" She locked her lips on his, moaning into his breath as he kissed her. She rocked her hips to meet his strokes. Several times, he paused deep inside her, letting them both feel new waves of pleasure. As they both neared their release, she wrapped her legs around his hips and he responded with deep and strong thrusts. He pushed her past the edge, his own release following quickly.

Spent, they cuddled in the bed, falling asleep in each other's arms, sharing kisses and caresses before succumbing to the need for sleep.

~Inevitable~

On Saturday, the couple had a lazy brunch, and then walked on the beach. They held hands, stopping to kiss each other every so often. They enjoyed the time alone together, the rest of the world a separate universe from theirs.

As they walked, Ziva asked, "Why did you say it was inevitable that we would come here?"

"You shared your bucket list with me, for one. I told you that I will do whatever I can to help you check everything off it." Tony kissed Ziva's cheek, and then her neck. He placed a hand on her face, caressing her as he dove into those chocolate brown eyes that drew him in. "Plus, you have some happy memories from Haifa. I want to make more with you."

"Well, we certainly made some memories last night." Ziva smiled at him, gazing into the emerald green pools that she could look into forever. "I want to make many more with you."

They started walking back towards the house. Two little boys ran onto the beach ahead of their parents. The boys were laughing and chasing the birds that were along the water's edge. Both watched the children, still so innocent and carefree.

"Maybe one day, our children will run on the beaches of Haifa and laugh and chase birds." Tony could envision two little girls and a boy with dark curly hair like their Ima, and his grin. Ziva pictured a boy and a girl, images of their Abba, and a baby girl.

Back at the house, the pair made a late lunch/early dinner and sat on the porch to eat the salad. Tony watched Ziva, and she smiled at him. "How many children did you picture?" he asked.

"What? Oh, earlier on the beach? Three, a boy, a younger girl, and a baby girl. You?" Ziva smiled again.

"Three, two girls and a boy. Big brother and his sisters." Even in their daydreams they thought alike. Neither was that surprised. Tony took Ziva's hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb. He looked into her eyes, "Would you like that to come true some day?"

Ziva looked back at her best friend, his green eyes her favorite place to gaze. "I had not really thought about a family, but yes, if we had a family someday, I would like that. Very much." She leaned towards Tony and kissed him, "Would you like to have a family someday, Tony?"

"If it's with you, YES, absolutely yes!" Tony pulled her to him and deepened the kiss. "Maybe we should do some more practice?"

Ziva took his hand and led him inside, tugging at his shirt as she moved towards the bedroom. "I like that idea."

Tony grinned at her and picked her up and carried her to the bed, returning her kisses as he walked. "Maybe we should just leave that item on the bucket list and keep checking it off over and over?" Ziva purred into his kiss.

"That works for me!"

~Inevitable~

Ziva awoke to darkness and found herself spooned with Tony. His warmth at her back felt so comforting and loving. She did not remember feeling tired, but the couple had fallen asleep in each other's arms after making love. She wondered what time it was, but did not want to move from Tony's embrace nor did she want to wake him. She felt him move behind her and nuzzle her neck.

"Are you awake?" Tony whispered, trying not to wake Ziva if she wasn't. She shifted in his arms, and turned to face him. "What time is it?" He kissed her and pulled her to him.

"I do not know." She returned his kisses, snuggling into his body. "I think I do not care." Her stomach rumbled, and so did Tony's, and they both laughed. "We should get some food, yes?"

They reluctantly got up to get some food, noting that the time was 2044. Tony cooked some pasta while Ziva chopped some ripe olives, mushrooms, onion, garlic and tomato. She sautéed the vegetables in olive oil and seasoned them. Tony drained the pasta, and dumped it into the pan with the veggies. Ziva tossed the pasta and vegetables together and split the food into two bowls. Tony poured them each a glass of wine and they sat at the kitchen table to eat the impromptu meal.

After the pair finished the meal and cleaned the dishes, Tony suggested another walk on the beach. The moon was rising and the temperature was still warm. Ziva grabbed the blanket from the porch and they walked hand in hand to the beach.

They laid the blanket on the sand and Tony pulled Ziva into his arms. She cuddled into his embrace and kissed his lips. Because they were on the beach later than the night before, the temperatures were a bit cooler than the previous night. The heat from each other helped them to stay warm. They eased down onto the blanket and Tony pulled one side of the king sized blanket over them to make an impromptu cocoon. The two cuddled and looked up at the stars overhead.

Ziva noticed a shooting star, pointing it out to Tony. "Ima used to tell us to make a wish when we saw a shooting star. Make a wish, Tony! I wish…" Tony put his finger over her lips.

"Is it bad luck to tell your wish?" Tony remembered something from childhood about not telling a wish, but he couldn't remember if it was a shooting star wish or birthday candles wish.

Ziva thought a minute, "No, that is only for wishes made when blowing out birthday candles. I wish that we can come back here again every year."

"I wish…" Tony paused, "That we will bring our children here." He turned to Ziva and saw her looking at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. He kissed her, pulling her to him. She deepened the kiss, pressing her body to his. She slid her hands down his torso, and began unbuttoning his jeans.

After they made love again on the moonlit beach of Haifa, the pair cuddled in the blanket cocoon, and watched the stars and each other, kisses and caresses filling the time when their eyes were on each other.

Tony opened his eyes and realized that they must have fallen asleep on the beach, wrapped in the blanket. Ziva was spooned with him, his arm over her protectively. He could feel her even breathing. He glanced towards the sky, noting that the moon was now over the water. He figured that they had been asleep for three to four hours. Ziva moved slightly in her sleep, and she pressed into him, arousing him.

Ziva awoke to the feel of Tony's arms around her, spooned into him, his arousal very apparent against her. She opened her eyes to note the moon over the water. "Tony, are you awake?" she whispered, not wanting to break the magic of the moment.

"Yeah." He kissed her neck and nuzzled into her, inhaling her smell. She turned to face him, brushing her lips on his. He pulled her to him, deepening the kiss, as she pressed her body into his. His hands drifted downward, teasing her sensitive parts, while his tongue hungrily sought hers. She moaned his name into the kiss and felt his arousal pressing against her.

Ziva flipped Tony on his back, guiding his hands to stay right where they had been playing. She ground into his hand as he stroked her. She leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. Her fingers sought out his nipples and she rolled and squeezed them. Tony moaned with pleasure, as did Ziva. She raised herself up and slowly slid onto him. "Ohhh…"

"Ohhh, yesss…" she moaned as he filled her core, stroking slowly. She ground into him with each stroke, each of them becoming more and more aroused. His strokes became faster and deeper, taking them both to new heights, and then to release. She screamed his name into his kiss, as he moaned her name.

"We are so good together." He whispered to her and she nodded agreement as her breath came in pants. They moved side by side and cuddled in the blanket cocoon.

As the moon neared the western horizon, they reluctantly got up and made their way back to the house. The pair took off their clothing and climbed into the bed to sleep a bit more.

~Inevitable~

Ziva awoke at 0800 and silently slipped out of the bed. She went to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast for them. She made some chocolate chip muffin batter, which she poured into the six cups in the cupcake pan and placed in the oven. She checked the progress of the coffee in the coffee maker and then poured orange juice into two glasses. Tony walked into the kitchen as she was setting the juice on the table. He yawned and stretched, "Mmm, something smells good!"

Ziva smiled and moved towards him, placing a kiss on his lips. "Good morning, sleepy head." Tony pulled her to him and kissed her again just as the timer for the oven buzzed.

"Hold that for later," Ziva teased as she went over to take the muffins from the oven. Tony poured them each a cup of coffee while Ziva set a muffin on each of their plates. Tony put a second one on his plate immediately. Ziva laughed as Tony's stomach growled.

After breakfast, the pair cleaned up the kitchen and then showered and dressed for the day. They decided to go into Haifa and explore the city. As they walked, Tony interlaced his fingers with Ziva's. She turned to him and smiled, squeezing his hand lightly.

In one of the flea markets, Ziva found a pair of earrings that she loved at one of the jewelry vendors. Tony watched and listened as Ziva haggled the price with the woman at the stall. When a price had been agreed upon, Tony told Ziva that the earrings would be from him to her for her birthday present. He reminded her that Tuesday was her birthday, and part of the reason they were in Haifa was the US holiday on Monday. She tried to argue with him, and he shushed her by kissing her. The woman at the stall pulled out a tray of rings, "Perhaps you might be interested in a ring, yes?"

Tony looked at Ziva, and then smiled at the woman, "Not today; just the earrings please. I already have the ring for when the time is right." Ziva looked at Tony in surprise. "It was my mother's ring." Tony whispered in her ear. Tony handed the vendor his credit card.

The woman nodded, smiling to herself at the two lovers. She could see the love between them and clearly it was strong and lasting. The Israeli woman and the American man would be together for a long time. She put the earrings in a gift box and handed the box and receipt to Tony. "Toda. I wish for you and your lady the best in life."

As the pair ate lunch at one of the many cafes, Benji called Ziva with the return flight information. The flight would leave at 2330 on Monday night, make a stop in Paris and then arrive at Dulles at 1330 local time on Tuesday. Benji would have someone pick them up at the house at 2200 on Monday. He apologized that they would be travelling almost twenty four hours, but it was the best he could arrange. Ziva thanked him, and ended the call.

"At least we have the rest of today and most of tomorrow." Tony was enjoying their mini-vacation, and wished it could be longer. Ziva, too, was enjoying the time together and wished it could be longer. After they finished their lunch, she took Tony's hand and led him back to the flea market. He gave her a questioning look as she headed back to the vendor who had sold them the earrings. She pointed to the Song of Solomon pendants and rings. Each one had a Hebrew inscription, 'אני אהובתי והאהובה שלי ';( _'I am my beloved's; and my beloved is mine._ ')

"Do we want pendants or rings?" Ziva asked Tony which he would prefer. He thought a moment before he replied.

"Let's get the rings, and at work, we can wear them on chains as pendants." Ziva liked that idea. They each tried on rings to find one that fit well. Once they knew their sizes, then they decided which metal to purchase. Tony liked the rose gold, but he would be happy with Ziva's favorite. She picked the rose gold as well, and they purchased the rings and two gold chains to have for wearing the rings as pendants when needed.

They decided to put the rings on before they left the flea market. The woman at the stall smiled at the pair. She wished them many happy times and a long life together. "Toda raba." Tony smiled at her as he took Ziva's hand in his and put her ring on. She then put Tony's ring on his finger and kissed him.

"Let us go back to the house." Ziva took Tony's hand in hers, and they headed to their home for the weekend. "I want to be with just you." Tony squeezed her hand; he had been thinking the same thought. He wanted to be with just Ziva, and savor their time together.

Back at the house, Ziva led Tony to the bedroom. They undressed each other, kissing as they did. She pushed Tony back onto the bed and his hands wandered over her body. She moved so that he could reach her sensitive parts easier and moaned his name as he pleasured her.

They lay cuddled together after they made love, just enjoying each other's touch and company. "I could stay like this forever," Tony whispered in Ziva's ear. "I need you in my life." Ziva raised her head and looked at Tony. She kissed him and caressed his face.

"We are together for always." She whispered back to Tony. He pulled her to him and locked his lips on hers.

~Inevitable~

The pair had a lazy late afternoon and early evening, just enjoying being together. At dinner time, they worked together to make a chicken and pasta dish with olives, mushrooms, garlic and onion sautéed in olive oil. Ziva added some chopped tomatoes and parmesan cheese as a garnish. Tony opened the bottle of wine they had purchased at the market in Haifa and poured them each a glass. Ziva placed the plates of food on the table, and Tony held her chair for her to sit.

"Toda," Ziva kissed him before she sat down. Tony took his seat and raised his glass to Ziva.

"To us." His toast was simple, but for both the meaning was clear. Together, they could do anything, and as Ziva had said earlier, it was them united versus the world. They would always have each other's six. They would always be each other's best friend. They would always be together.

After dinner, the pair cleaned up the kitchen and then put the rest of the wine, two plastic cups, two forks, and the baklava from the Haifa Farmers' Market in a basket to carry to the beach. Ziva carried the basket and Tony carried the blanket. They held hands with their free hands, interlacing their fingers.

Tony was in a silly mood, "New rule; every five steps we have to kiss." He smirked at Ziva and stopped walking. She leaned over to him and kissed him, smiling as she did.

"We will take a long time to get to the beach this way." Ziva commented, not that she cared one way or the other. "I am not complaining."

"Every ten steps; I have other plans for tonight!" Tony joked with Ziva and started walking again. He took ten steps and turned to kiss her. She laughed at his antics, and it was music to his ears.

"Oh, you do?" Ziva could give it right back to him.

"Yeah, I got a date with a hot Israeli ninja." Tony smirked at her. "Did I mention she is my best friend?"

Ziva stopped, "Ten steps." She kissed him on the lips and started to walk again.

They finally got to the sand dunes and Tony put the blanket on the sand. Ziva put the basket on the blanket, and then walked over to Tony. She took his hand in hers, and pulled him to her. The moon was just starting to peek over the horizon. "You, me, moonlight, and an empty beach." Tony put his arms around Ziva and drew her to him, kissing her hungrily. She pressed her body to his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Which dessert do you want first, Tony?" Ziva asked him between kisses.

In response, he picked her up and placed her on the blanket. "Baklava in the middle." He moved the basket to the sand above the blanket, and wrapped them into a cocoon again. He slid his left hand under Ziva's top and the right under her skirt. She moaned at his touch and unbuttoned his shirt, placing her hands on his bare chest. His fingers danced on her skin under her skirt, each touch lighting a thousand little fires. His fingers crept upward to her sensitive areas, she moaned with pleasure. She moved her hands to the waistband of his jeans.

He helped her move his jeans out of the way, and then moved over her and slowly entered her core. Both moaned into kisses. As he stroked, she thrust her hips to meet him, urging him to move faster and deeper. Her release was followed quickly by his; he rolled them onto their sides, kissing her over and over. "You are my best friend, Ziva."

"And you are mine, Tony." Ziva caressed his face and kissed him. She felt so much love for this man, and their impromptu vacation had made it even stronger.

The couple cuddled and kissed and then decided to have the wine and baklava. Tony poured them each some wine in the plastic cups, and Ziva opened the box with the baklava. She handed Tony a fork, and placed the box between them. He used his fork to break off a bite-sized piece and held it up for Ziva. She took the fork into her mouth, and then got a bite on her fork for Tony. They continued to feed each other, kissing between bites. When the dessert was finished, Tony put the empty box, the forks and the empty wine bottle and cups in the basket.

He pulled Ziva to him, and wrapped them in the blanket again, and the two cuddled and watched the stars. The moon was overhead. The night was cooler than the previous nights, so Ziva suggested that they head back to the house. "We can get our third 'dessert' inside."

At the house, Tony put the blanket on the porch and Ziva put the basket on the kitchen counter. She took Tony's hand in hers and led him to the bedroom. They undressed each other and spent the next hour exploring each other's bodies and slowly making love. The couple fell asleep cuddled together.

~Inevitable~

Both awoke around 0400, spooned together. Ziva turned and kissed Tony and pressed her body to his. The fire of desire built and they made love yet again. "I will always want you, Ziva." Tony would never tire of making love to this woman. He loved her so much and this long weekend together had brought them even closer.

The pair drifted to sleep again, cuddled together. When they next awoke, the sun was shining brightly. They lay in bed, making plans for the day, until Tony's stomach rumbled. When they got up, the clock said 1020. In the kitchen, they used the last of the eggs and vegetables to make omelets for brunch. Tony poured orange juice for each of them as Ziva placed the omelets on plates. They ate, speaking with their eyes, and touching each other often.

After cleaning up in the kitchen, Ziva suggested that they do some laundry before they packed for the trip home. Tony joked that laundry was never done, unless one did the laundry naked. Ziva looked at him and smiled, then stripped off her clothing and added it to the laundry pile. Tony followed suit and laughed.

"You do realize that we are both naked?"

"You are complaining?" Ziva smirked at him, running a hand over his naked torso. "Let us get the laundry started and then we shall continue this…" She kissed him and he helped her carry the pile of laundry to the washer. She started the first load and turned to him.

Tony took Ziva's hand in his and led her to the porch, grabbing the blanket as they walked past it. He led her to the lounge chair and placed the blanket on the chair. "Do you think it will hold us both?"

"There is only one way to tell; let us try it." Ziva sat down and motioned for Tony to sit next to her. He put his arms around her and eased them down side by side facing each other. Ziva locked her lips on his and pressed her body to his. Kisses became desires and Tony flipped them so that Ziva was on top. His fingers teased and stroked her. She lowered herself onto him and they met each other's motions as they made love on the lounge. The furniture creaked a few times, but it held up to their love making. As they pair reached climax, the motions became faster and harder. The lounge moved several inches as they hit release, but neither one noticed.

They lay cuddled in each other's arms until Ziva remembered the laundry. They went inside and put the first load in the dryer and started the second load. Tony's stomach growled and Ziva smiled. They moved into the kitchen and she used the last of the ground beef to make meatballs while Tony cooked some spaghetti. They ate a late lunch and started to clean up the kitchen.

The laundry was ready to be moved again, so Tony took the cleaned and dried clothes to the bedroom while Ziva put the second load in the dryer and then went to finish in the kitchen. He sorted and folded the clothes, placing the two piles on the dresser to be packed when all the laundry was done.

Ziva came into the room while Tony was folding one of his shirts on the bed. She waited until he had put the shirt in the pile on the dresser and then walked over to him and pushed him down on the bed. "I want you NOW." She kissed him and guided his hand to her sensitive area. As he stroked and teased her, she ran her hands over his body, taking him in both hands and stroking. He flipped them over, so that he was on top and slowly entered her. "Oh, yes, Tony." He could feel her around him, and grinding into him. She climaxed, screaming his name and sent him to release.

As they were cuddling, the dryer buzzed to signal the end of the cycle. "We will get the clothes soon. I want to just cuddle some more." Ziva snuggled closer and kissed Tony. He ran his fingers through her curls, and returned her kisses.

"I wish we could stay like this, Ziva. I wish we didn't have to leave tonight." She murmured her agreement and kissed him again. "Let's get packed up and then maybe we can have one last nighttime walk on the beach tonight."

They got the second load of laundry folded and packed all but the clothing they would wear to travel. Then they moved to the family room and watched a movie as they waited for night to fall. After the movie Tony sautéed the last of the chicken and Ziva sliced the last of the bread for sandwiches. They drank the last of the wine with dinner.

Darkness settled in as they cleaned the kitchen for the final time. Tony looked at Ziva as they finished cleaning up and grinned.

"What, Tony?"

"What do you say to wrapping in the blanket and going to the beach naked?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned again.

She laughed, and then replied, "Why not? You only live once, and it would be fun to sneak around naked under a blanket, especially with you." She grinned back at him and gave him a suggestive look. "What else did you have in mind while we are on the beach?"

Tony smirked at her, "Well, there is this one item on your bucket list that we seem to be checking off and putting back on…" He drew her to him and kissed her hungrily. "Let's go."

They wrapped in the blanket and headed to the beach, each clasping a side of the blanket around them and holding their inner hands with fingers interlocked. It was darker on the beach that night, as the moon would not rise until it was time for them to leave. They sat down on the sand and then laid down facing each other, kissing and caressing and running hands over bodies.

Tony moved Ziva on top and they made love on the beach of Haifa for one last time for this trip, savoring the intimacy and touch of the other. They cuddled for a bit, and then Ziva spoke up.

"I hate to end this, but we do need to shower and get dressed and run the last load of towels so that we can put them in the dryer before we leave. I have really enjoyed this time together, Tony."

"Me, too. We need to try to get away when we aren't on call on long weekends." Tony helped Ziva up and they wrapped the blanket around them.

Back at the house, they showered, dressed and put the towels in the washer. About ten minutes after Tony moved the towels to the dryer, their ride arrived. They grabbed their bags and phones and made a last check for any forgotten items and headed to the flight home.

As the flight took off and reached cruising altitude, Tony turned to Ziva, "Is it inevitable that we will be back to Haifa?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course it is.


End file.
